


Туман

by AstarothAshtar



Category: Oleg Rogozin, Тринадцатый отдел - Олег Рогозин | The Thirteenth Division - Oleg Rogozin
Genre: Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Ireland, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar
Summary: Умеющий видеть. Или о том, что может скрываться в тумане. И кто.Канон: "Первая кровь осени"
Relationships: Killoran
Kudos: 3





	Туман

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: флэшбэк  
> Написано для команды fandom Oleg Rogozin 2015

Дэйв с детства недолюбливал чёрных собак, овсяную кашу и осенний холодный дождь. А вот к туману отношение было двойственным: с одной стороны – знакомый двор в такую погоду приобретал совершенно фантастический вид, и это было красиво, необычно, и вообще - здорово, но с другой… Дэйв затруднялся сформулировать свои мысли, но суть в том, что видеть и понимать, что происходит вокруг, казалось ему очень важным. Отсутствие ясности и чётких ориентиров смутно тревожило.  
Скрип, скрип…  
Вот как сейчас: если не знать, что этот противный звук издают детские качели, то серая муть за окном вместе с тоскливым скрипом вызывала бы самые нелепые предположения. Потому что не видно же, что там скрипит. Если не знать о такой особенности старых качелей, то подумать можно на что угодно. Тем более что отсутствием фантазии земляки Дэйва никогда не страдали.  
Тёплый и солнечный день сменился прохладным вечером, быстро переходящим в промозглый. Ветер стих, и природа словно замерла. Выглянув на улицу, Дэйв с неудовольствием обнаружил очередное появление тумана, белёсой дымкой заволакивающего окрестности. Вечер, как и бывает осенью, стремительно превращался в ночь, и голубоватый свет поднимающейся луны лишь подчёркивал черноту теней, стирая цвета и усиливая контрасты. Туманная серость размывала границы, смягчая переходы и добавляя зыбкости типичному ирландскому пейзажу с его мягкими волнистыми линиями.  
Дэвид вздохнул: идти на улицу не хотелось, но оставлять воздушного змея на ночь означало его гарантированную порчу. От сырого воздуха бумагу изведёт так, что змея придётся переделывать заново. Игрушку было жалко, так что, поколебавшись ещё минуту, мальчик направился в прихожую - одеваться. Голоса взрослых доносились из кухни, в гостиной никого не было, и Дэйв беспрепятственно вышел из дома. Он надеялся справиться быстро, чтобы никто не заметил его короткого отсутствия. Не то, чтобы это было так важно или ему было запрещено выходить, но просто меньше вопросов – быстрее обернёшься. Делов-то на пять минут, а разговоров – на десять.  
Плохо, что лестница осталась заперта в гараже, пришлось лезть на дерево без неё. Раз уж при свете дня поленился – теперь пенять не на кого.  
Ветви старого раскидистого ясеня, влажные из-за вечерней сырости, скользили под руками и подошвами кроссовок, поэтому двигаться приходилось особенно осторожно. Цепко держась одной рукой за ненадёжную качающуюся опору, другой рукой Дэйв распутал леер и аккуратно потряс ветку. С тихим шелестом вниз посыпались сухие бесцветные листья, вслед за ними с неуклюжей претензией на плавность спланировал воздушный змей. Промокший хвост тянул его к земле, и сейчас змей, лишённый ветра и солнца, казался застывшим и безжизненным, как свои живые тёзки, ушедшие в зимнюю спячку, и ничем не походил на себя – порывистого, танцующего в вышине. Оно и верно: не сезон, змеям пора спать, хоть ползучим, хоть воздушным.  
Осторожно спустившись и морщась из-за холодных капель, попавших за шиворот куртки, Дэйв поднял своего страдальца и осмотрел на предмет повреждений, поправил замявшийся край и смотал леер. И только после этого заметил, насколько сильно всё вокруг успело измениться: туман ощутимо сгустился и дом, расположенный в сотне шагов, смутно просвечивал сквозь пелену, уже почти полностью скрывшись. Дэйв глянул наверх: чёрные голые ветви ясеня чем выше, тем больше сливались с фоном. Здесь же, возле земли, лунный свет рассеивался в тумане и оттого казалось светлее. Заблудиться Дэвид не боялся: возле дома ему были знакомы каждая кочка, да в крайнем случае, если идти в правую сторону и смотреть под ноги, должна появиться тропинка, которая уж совершенно точно выведет к крыльцу.  
Как ни странно, тропинка не нашлась. Дэйв зябко поёжился от прохлады и неуверенно прошёл ещё несколько шагов, внимательно приглядываясь к пожухлой траве. Огляделся. Дома видно не было. Ясень тоже куда-то подевался, и даже качелей больше не слышно, хотя именно сейчас Дэйв бы очень порадовался их раздражающему заунывному скрипу. Заблудиться возле собственного дома казалось жутко обидным.  
Наверно, оборачиваться тоже не стоило, потому что сейчас Дэйв потерял даже то направление, где предположительно находился ясень. Потоптавшись на месте и запоздало подумав, что надо было привязать леер к дереву, он упрямо мотнул рыжей головой и с самым решительным настроем протопал двадцать шагов. Потом ещё двадцать. И ещё сто двадцать. Никаких ориентиров на пути не встретилось, но земля начала плавно подниматься вверх – то есть можно стало сделать вывод, что Дэйв прошёл мимо дома к холмам. Хорошего мало, но появилась хоть какая-то конкретность – понятно, что нужно развернуться спиной к холмам, и пойти обратно. И уж если после этого дом не найдётся – только тогда имело смысл начинать звать на помощь. Дом поблизости, его обязательно услышат.  
Дэйв в свою очередь прислушался, с надеждой всматриваясь в окружающую пелену, и испытывая неприятное ощущение, будто он ослеп, и серая муть перед глазами – не туман, а зрение испортилось. Стало немного страшно, и он торопливо поднёс к лицу руку, чтобы убедиться, что с глазами всё в порядке.  
Откуда-то с холма раздался собачий отрывистый лай.  
\- Эрин? – Дэйв встрепенулся, крикнул громче: - Эрин! Ко мне! – Через несколько мгновений лай радостно взвизгнувшего пса раздался громче и ближе. Звук странно менялся в тумане и звучал более глухо, но когда к лаю присоединились другие собачьи голоса и перестук копыт, Дэйв засомневался, что навстречу ему бежит его собака. Тем более, что когда он уходил из дома, Эрин оставался греться у камина в гостиной. Вот тут Дэйва словно зимним холодом обдало, в памяти пронеслись бесчисленные детские сказки, рассказывающие о том, что бывает с незадачливыми путниками, попавшимися на пути подобной охоты. Может быть, то были не совсем сказки? Судорожно сдерживая срывающееся дыхание, Дэйв закрыл лицо руками и замер, прижимая к себе локтем воздушного змея, зажмурившись для верности и стараясь не шевелиться. Лай сменился тихим шорохом лап по земле, совсем рядом что-то или кто-то пробежал мимо, всколыхнув воздух. Сквозь звук отчаянно бьющегося сердца донеслось конское фырканье и серебристый перезвон упряжи. Кажется, собака оббежала его кругом, ткнулась холодным носом в бок и лёгкими прыжками унеслась дальше. Дэйв, раздираемый любопытством, раздвинул пальцы и посмотрел вслед своре. Чёрные смутные тени стремительно и молчаливо обтекали его слева и справа, некоторые – не задевая траву. Кажется, опасность ещё не миновала, и мальчик поспешил зажмуриться снова, когда сильный рывок за шиворот буквально вздёрнул его вверх, и чьи-то руки стальным обручем прижали к себе.  
Единственный вскрик замер в горле, так толком и не родившись. Дэйв брыкнулся, но бесполезно – державший его всадник даже не заметил его сопротивления, лишь откуда-то сбоку послышался тихий смешок. Широко раскрытыми глазами Дэйв таращился вокруг, судорожно вцепившись в луку седла. Грива вороного коня хлестала его по лицу, в тумане наперегонки проносились мимо огромные тощие псы, их светящиеся голубым холодным светом глаза, казалось, оставляли за собой тающие росчерки. Такой же свет прорывался из прорезей шлемов всадников, огоньками мерцал на рогатом шлеме предводителя кавалькады, но туман размывал очертания фигур, не позволял разглядеть детали. Обернуться назад и посмотреть на того, кто держал его, Дэйв не посмел. Запомнил только руки в перчатках, расшитых по краю серебряным орнаментом.  
Крик впереди, человеческий крик боли и страшные звуки яростной собачьей драки, урчание и лай, треск чего-то рвущегося. Процессия не остановилась возле сбившейся в кучу собачьей своры, азартно рвущей на земле случайно попавшегося бедолагу. Дэйв постарался не вглядываться. Красный цвет в туманной мгле смотрелся словно присыпанным пеплом, бледные пальцы на оторванной кисти казались полностью выточенными из алебастра. Сухой хруст, сопровождаемый рычанием, ещё долго отдавался в ушах Дэвида.  
Постепенно туман редел. Вскоре он уже клубился клочьями, разрывался прорехами, сквозь которые чернело звёздное небо. Дэйв впал в странное оцепенение, хотя не чувствовал холода. В памяти осталось очень мало – лишь обрывки. Кажется, его ссадили на перекрёстке под утро - небо на востоке едва начинало розоветь.  
То, что прошло два дня, он узнал уже позже.  
И на те качели больше никогда не садился. Потому что теперь видел, что они, в общем-то, заняты.  
Ну, и собак чёрных с тех пор недолюбливал.


End file.
